Master From The Depths
by hotchilli
Summary: A new Master has come to reign over the Pokemon World. 7 years after Ash Ketchum disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it.

"Lance has no more available Pokemon. The Master wins the battle"

The crowd cheered as the trainers exited the Indigo Stadium. Then Charles Goodshow, organiser of the Pokemon League, walked up onto the stage and addressed the vast crowd:

Only three months ago, a trainer appeared out of nowhere. He called himself "The Trainer", a name as mysterious as the deep, black cloak that conceals his identity. This trainer rocketed up the ranks of the league, decimating all with just one Pokemon. Today, he faced off with Pokemon Master Lance. As you saw Lance was also defeated, this time with three Pokemon. Tomorrow this amazing trainer will be crowned, Pokemon Master, successor to Master Lance.

With that, Goodshow strolled off the bright blue stage, disappearing into the Indigo Offices. Wondering if the new master would give up his anonymity.

As the day drew to a close, there was one black cloaked man strolling around in the dark empty park, pondering over his initiation speech, due in under 24 hours. When he was done pondering, the cloaked master lay down, with his Pokemon. To hopefully get a good night's sleep.

"Good Morning everyone, as you know, today we will witness a new master being crowned. An event that we may not see for a long time coming. But first we will receive one more speech from Pokemon Master Lance, before he parts with his position." Declared Mr. Goodshow as Lance sauntered up onto the stage. Then Lance began what would be his final speech as Pokemon Master,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for ten years, I have kept with me, a perfect streak in battling. But as you know, my time has ended. Only yesterday, I have been beaten by a true master who has risen from the depths. As I hand over my position, I hope that you think that I have managed our state well and performed to the best of my ability. I wish the best of luck to my successor."

As Lance ended his speech, many people were clapping and cheering. Everyone knew that they would miss Lance. He was a true people's master. They could only hope that the next one would be as good as him.

In a small corner of the stadium, a group of tightly knit friends sat together and watched the precession. They were: Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, Tracy Sketchit of the Orange Islands, Brock Stone of Pewter City, Delia Ketchum – mother of Ash Ketchum, two Professor Oaks – one old, one young, Dawn Berlitz, of Twinleaf town and finally May and Max Maple of Petalburg City. But there was one person missing from this picture. Ash Ketchum. He disappeared over seven years before present, but was continually in the forefront of everyone's minds.

Soon, a tall muscular man, draped in a black cloak and with his face hidden strolled onto the stage. On his shoulder sat a Pikachu, the Pokemon that decimated every team in the Pokemon League. A mystical silence was brought down onto the world. Everyone wanted to know two things. Who was this person? And what would he do to the world?

**A/N: **Cliff hanger… Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any characters in this story so far.

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, I was on holiday. The next chapter should be much longer.

The new master began his speech, a speech that would set the tone of the league for the foreseeable future:

"Throughout the last decade, I have been training to be the very best. Now, I am here. But now I have a new aim. An aim that I hope will carry through the Pokemon League. My aim is to improve the state of the League today, to help the trainers of tomorrow. When the Pokemon League was originally created, it was a method of teaching skills to new trainers. Now, it is just a case of trainers passing by each gym momentarily. But all this is about to change. I will be reminding the world of the conventions of the Pokemon League. This will be achieved by me, personally visiting every Pokemon League Union-related building. But finally, one thing to remember. I hate publicity."

After the Master had finished his speech, many were pondering over his speech. A stark contrast to the previous master, the new head of the PLU was a very isolated character. Many people were beginning to wonder, could this new master shut down gyms? Should trainers be staying in towns for longer periods of time? And would the Master be teaching trainers himself?

Suddenly a huge mechanical vacuum hose dropped into the stadium. On it was painted the insignia of the world's most famous evil organisation. People were running around and shouting as hundreds of pokeballs were sucked into the monstrosity. From the corner of the stadium, Misty Waterflower shouted "Team Rocket!"

On hearing this The Master turned around and gave a single command: "Pikachu, Thunderbolt," At this said Pokemon blasted the evil group out of Indigo at record breaking speed.

As they were soaring around the earth at near supersonic speed, three goons were yelling at each other over the failure of the mission.

"Meowth! You said that this would work perfectly!" screamed a blue haired man.

"I know, wid no twoip to medal wid ours plans, dis should have been da perfect plan!" a cat yelled back.

"But what do we do now? We have a triple times powerful twerp to deal with now!" an agitated Jessie added to the rather loud conversation.

There was silence for a period before the three shouted:

"I don't know but… We're blasting off agaaaaaiiiiiiiin!"

Many people must have heard a BOOM as the trio passed supersonic speed.

Meanwhile back at Indigo Stadium people were shocked. A bit by the sudden attack, but mostly by how quickly the attackers were dismissed. They turned to look at The Master but he was long gone by then. Probably to find his new office, in the Indigo Offices. Home of the Pokemon League.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any characters in this story.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the lack of updates – I've been all over the place recently – so I never get enough time to write. I'm trying to see if I can write more in a chapter. Anyway, let's begin

They were right, the Master was in his new office. Plain and simple. Just how he wanted it. The first thing he did was sit down at his desk and start his new laptop. Courtesy of the PLU – Pokemon League Union. He sent an email to Lance who was now back to being the Kanto Champion:

Meet me in my office.

The Master.

Lance appeared at his door, apprehensive of this strange character. As he went to knock on the door, it swung open. Then The Master boomed: "Come in Lance, I have a proposition for you". As Lance took a seat, the door closed behind him. The Master began.

"Lance, I have noticed how well you communicate with trainers around you, and how much the general public admire you. So I have a position for you here at the Indigo Offices… I would like you to be my official deputy. Your job is to go around the regions as you please, meeting new trainers and their Pokemon. I will also request you to make speeches and announcements in my absence… Will you take the position?"

Lance was evidently stunned. The person who had defeated him only days earlier was asking him to be his deputy. He only just managed to squeak out a little "Yes…" The Master momentarily smiled with the ends of his mouth, before taking on his neutral demeanour once again. He began to speak:

"Now… You may begin your job tomorrow. Your office is just down the corridor. I look forward to seeing what you can do but remember, do not interfere with my personal tasks."

With that the door once again opened with a faint blue tint and Lance took the hint and left, the door closing behind him.

As the day drew to a close The Master retired to his flat in the Indigo Offices and had a relaxing, warm shower. Then he lay down on his bed and slept almost instantly. Being a Pokemon Master was hard work, even for Ash Ketchum.

Meanwhile, Lance was staring out at the setting sun over the various hills and valleys surrounding Indigo. He was deep in thought about what had transpired between him and the mysterious Master only hours beforehand, until he felt a light tap on his shoulder, it was his friend Cynthia,

"What's up Lance, you're thinking, is the world going to end?"

"Hey, I do think, sometimes…" Lance defended.

"Yeah, Yeah" She replied jokingly. "But seriously, what happened?"

Lance thought for a moment and decided that his boss wouldn't mind that much.

"Well, I accepted a job from the new Master. I'm his sort of deputy slash spokesperson."

"Congratulations! What's wrong with that?" Cynthia replied confused.

"I'm not sure I'm up for the job."

"Don't be silly! You have been Pokemon Master for 10 years! He picked you for a reason! He thinks that you are the right person for the job!"

"Something tells me that this Master will take his job to the extremes. Nevertheless, you're right. It's nothing to worry about." Lance conceded. "I'm going to get some sleep"

"Ok then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

And with that both individuals set off to their places of accommodation.

_**12pm – Midnight – Un-Named Forest**_

"Come on Ri, we're nearly there. I hope we get this battle. I've a strange feeling about this "New Master", it would be a shame to come all the way to Indigo and be left in the dark"

"Rai Rai" the creature in question replied.

**(A/N – Anything like this: **'Hi'** is thoughts.)**

'Why did you have to disappear Ash? I was so close to finally seeing you. I just hope that you are who I think you are.'The man thought.

_**12pm – Midnight – Ash's Flat**_

Three out of three occupants of the Master's flat had awoken at the same time.

"Pi, Lucario, did you sense that?"

**(A/N – Anything like this: **_"Hi" _**is Aura or Psychic speech.)**

"_If the strong Aura presence that just entered Indigo; yes." _The black and blue jackal replied.

"_It doesn't seem evil but we should be vigilant" _An electric mouse added.

"You're right. But for now, let's sleep for a bit longer. If we will be fighting, we want to be on full alert.

_**7am – The Next Day – The Master's Office**_

The young Master had awoken and readied himself for the day ahead an hour earlier. He was now strolling through his self-opening door and sitting down at his desk. He booted up his laptop and it read – "**1 New Message**". Naturally, he opened the message and began to read.

You have been challenged to battle against an unnamed opponent today at noon,

With Luck – though you probably won't need it.

Lance.

So The Master had finally received his first challenge. This was going to be a big battle. No doubt with live news coverage.

_**12am – The Day of The Battle – Indigo Main Stadium**_

The news reporters were droning on with introductions along the lines of:

"Today will be a very exciting battle between The Master and another unnamed trainer. What will be the outcome?"

In the corner of the stadium were the group of the former friends of Ash Ketchum. They were still around in Indigo when they heard of this battle. They knew that they just had to come. Hoping that the unnamed trainer would turn out to be Ash Ketchum. Riding out from the darkness against the new strongest trainer in the world. But it was not to be, as little did they know, he had already done that.

In the challenger's locker room only one thing was said.

"This is it Ri."

Outside The commentator began to speak:

"WELCOME TO THE BATTLE BETWEEN…

**A/N: Cliff hanger… Thanks for reading! Thanks for all your support-The follows, reviews and favourites really help. The story without this final A/N was 1000 words! My first significant chapter! Let's see if I can get the next one any bigger. **


End file.
